Monica Rial
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Natalie Rial (sister) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Script Writer ADR Director |first_appearance = Martian Successor Nadesico |areas_active = Dallas Houston |active = 1999-current |status = Active |agency = Mary Collins Agency }} Monica Rial is an American voice actress, script writer, and ADR director affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks. She has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. She's known for voicing Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Konoka Konoe in Negima!, Lara Gonzàlez in School Rumble, May Chang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tail, Misuzu Kamio in Air, Sakura in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in Soul Eater. Biography Rial was born in Houston, Texas. Her father is from Pontevedra, Galicia, Spain. When she was young, her family would often visit Spain. She would translate for her younger brother some of the European Spanish-dubbed cartoons which included anime shows Doraemon and Dragon Ball Z, often imitating the various characters. She studied ballet, tap, and jazz, but transitioned to musical theatre when was 12. She studied acting through high school as well as college at the University of Houston. In an interview with Otaku News, Rial mentioned voice actor inspirations from The Simpsons, Family Guy and Beavis and Butt-head. She was working on a theatre show with Jason Douglas, who suggested she audition for ADV Films. Her first voice-over role was some walla in the 1999 dub of Martian Successor Nadesico. She would later land main character roles as Miharu in Gasaraki, Natsume in Generator Gawl, and the title character in ADV Films' production of Hello Kitty's Animation Theater, the last of which was one of ADV's best-selling DVDs. Around 2004, she started voice-over work with FUNimation in the Dallas/Ft. Worth area, including Amy in Case Closed, and Lyra (aka Dante) in Fullmetal Alchemist. In addition to voice acting, Rial has been steadily involved in ADR script writing, with work in the English dubs for D.N. Angel, Madlax, and Gatchaman. In an interview with Active Anime, Rial said she would "take the direct translation and write it into a coherent scene that matches the lip flaps". At later anime conventions, Rial has mentioned that ADR script writing has kept her quite occupied, especially with "broadcast dubs", that is, shows that are locally dubbed soon after the original broadcast. She has also written columns for Newtype's USA edition. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Misa Hayase *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Tsukihito Amanuma *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Maya Ibuki (Director's Cut) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Tashigi, Kuina, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Lyra *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Bulma, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - May Chang *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Stocking Anarchy *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Nora *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Bulma, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Bulma, Oracle Fish (FUNimation Dub) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Bulma (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Coco *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Bulma, Oracle Fish *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Bulma, Oracle Fish External Links *Monica Rial at the Internet Movie Database *Monica Rial at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks